


Pure Bliss / Destiel

by RainbowBoy88



Series: Trash Bin [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Bloody, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Canon Gay Relationship, Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, Demon Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, Drunk Dean Winchester, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Gen, Gore, Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knifeplay, Lucas sucks, Luxury, M/M, Multi, OTP Feels, Pervert, Poor Sam Winchester, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape, Rape Recovery, Roleplay, Romance, Sabriel - Freeform, Sex Tapes, Sleepy Cuddles, Stabbing, Sub Castiel, Sub Dean Winchester, Threesome, Weird Plot Shit, Wing Grooming, almost murder, anal stabbing, i hope i didnt offened anyone with the name of lucas, its a fanfic, like in the fic, read it, sex on a train, someone gets a dick chopped off, subway sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBoy88/pseuds/RainbowBoy88
Summary: Another SPN RP with a close friend of mine. Uhh, It's pretty messed up, It has Destiel. Some wincest. Are you interested yet?





	1. Pure Bliss / Destiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for the SPN fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=for+the+SPN+fandom).



> Again for those who might hate me for not making the characters right, this is my version. And it's FAN-FICTION///Fanfiction is when someone takes either the story or characters (or both) of a certain piece of work, whether it be a novel, tv show, movie, etc, and create their own story based on it. FYI. Anyway thanks for the support on my other various stories. Means a lot. Will try to update my stories. Last year until the end was pretty crazy... Enjoy it! (づ ◕‿◕ )づ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't mind getting it on with his ex-boyfriend on the subway train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another RP with the co-creator who helped me make My Demon. Have some Destiel.. Enjoy (づ ◕‿◕ )づ

_Inspired by this Video & Song -> [Castiel & Dean (Crack!vid)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2U5nMBvjtM)_

* * *

 

Castiel adjusted his trench coat as he waited in line. When he walked into the train, people piled up. Cas couldn't move as he was practically pushed against the door of the train, looking out the window. He had lost his powers so he had to take the train like a human.

 

Dean had been on the way to head downtown to meet Sammy on a case. Except Sam took his Impala so he had to take the train. When the doors to the train closed he pushed against someone, who was very familiar. A small smirk spread across his lips as he leaned down a bit and whispered into Castiel's ear, "hey Cas, haven't seen you in awhile.."

 

Cas saw in the reflection Dean standing behind him. He was going to turn around but he was stuck. "Dean.." He felt his breath on his ear and he rubbed his neck. "...What are you doing here?" Cas hasn't seen them since he was kicked out, and he had been working at the gas station ever since.

 

"Y'know... I've been searching for you, for a while now." Dean whispered as one his hands slid down Castiel's waist to his ass and carefully groped it. "I've missed you, and your body," Dean added before starting to nibble on his ear.

 

Castiel's face turned red when he felt his hand. He leaned forward on instinct. "What are you doing?" He hissed, his back arching.

 

"Well.. I plan on fucking you." Dean whispered before sliding both his hands onto his ass then to Castiel's crotch area and quickly undid his belt, then brought his hands back to his ass groping his ass more roughly. "Mmm, I bet you've gotten tight since its been a few months.. Unless you've been fucking other men Cas," Dean growled before biting the sweet spot on his neck.

 

Cas glanced at him before putting his hands on the glass and whining as his crotch was grabbed. He felt his pants starting to fall. "I haven't- so s-stop..." He was getting nervous as he gasped loudly from the bite, making him jerk.

 

"Don't moan too loud.. Don't want to make a scene C~a~s." Dean teased before moving one of his hands to unzip his pants. Dean slid Cas's pants down then pressed his already hard 9in against his ass. "So.. Should I go in dry Cas?" Dean smirked before slowly leaving kissed and hickeys down Castiel's neck.

 

He looked down as his pants slid down to his thighs, his cock pressing against the glass. Cas felt the heat or his cock pressing in between his cheeks. "No, Dean, don't-" he hissed, his body shuddering at the kisses and his head tilted. Then he suddenly pushed against him, wanting him to back up.

 

Dean pulled his hand away and shoved two fingers into Castiel's mouth. "Suck. Or else I'll make sure the whole subway knows you're my bitch." Dean threatened as he moved his other hand onto Castiel's member slowly jerking him off.

 

Cas was back against the glass as he started to suck on his fingers. "Ahnn- mm," he closed his eyes and kept his fingers in his mouth as his cock twitched beneath his hand.

After a few minutes, Dean pulled his hand away and slowly inserted one finger into Cas's ass. He continued to slowly jerk off his member teasing him. "Hmm, you've gotten tight since the last time he fucked you." Dean purred.

 

"Be quiet..." He muttered as he panted, his cock slowly getting hard. Cas shook his head.

 

-x-

_An error occurred while doing edits and it erased a small chunk of the RP, my apologies. So I'll sum it up for you real quick, hm? So Dean and Castiel almost had public sex on a train, but Castiel refused so Dean carried him back to hotel himself and Sam were staying at. Sam is out of course working on a case. So as soon as they get back it's basically rough and angry sex from there on. Sorry again for my shitty wifi. Will make it up to you guys. I **promise**. _

Cas lifted his hips and let out a groan, throwing his head back. "Agh- ahh- fuck..."

Dean smirked pulling away and getting up off the bed and going into one of the hotel drawers and pulled out lube and a few other toys.. Dean walked back over quickly handcuffing both of Castiel's hands above his head, cuffing them to the back of the bed. Then he grabbed a cock ring and showed it to Cas, then got on the bed and began deep throating him for a few minutes then pulling away quickly and slipping the cock ring on, preventing him from climaxing.

Cas was squirming and panting at the feeling. His cock dripped some cum before his breath hitched and he looked down at him. "Dean..." He said in a low harsh voice.

Dean pulled away with a small grin stretched across his lips. "Yes, Cas?" Dean sat up a bit and moved towards his face kissing his cheek.

He blushed and pulled at his wrists. "Ngh...n-nothing..."

Dean grinned and flipped Castiel onto his stomach getting in position for doggy style. Dean covered his two fingers in lube then slowly inserted one into Castiel's ass. "Damn, someone's tight... I'd thought you'd become a little cock whore." Dean hissed before slowly starting to finger him then raised his hand and slapped Castiel's ass hard.

He grunted at the feeling when he was flipped. Cas clenched his fists and flinched at the feeling of his hole being stretched by his fingers. "O-ohn...AGH!" He lifted his head from the hit and jerked forward.

"Do you like getting hit Castiel?" Dean hissed raising his hand again and slapping his ass a few times. Dean then inserted another finger and began scissoring Castiel's ass.

Cas held onto the chains of the cuffs. He lowered his ass from the hits, "AGH! S-shit!" He yelled, shifting his legs around.

"It's a yes or no answer Cas. About this. I keep spanking you until you get me to stop." Dean purred before leaning his head down and biting Castiel's ass before starting to leave various hickeys all over his ass and down towards his thighs.

"Y-yes!" He yelled, lifting his ass into the air and groaning. Cas moved his legs and curled his toes. "W-wait, stop-" he needed to breathe.

Dean stopped biting him but continued to finger his ass. Dean leaned forward and kissed his cheek gingerly.

Cas looked at him before gasping. "Nng- D-Dean, I'm sorry.."

Dean kissed him on the lips then pulled away. "You're so cute when you're panting and moaning my name.. Only makes me want to fuck you more." Dean commented before inserting a third finger.

Cas drooled and lifted his hips, hissing a bit. "Mmmng-"

"Do you want me Cas?" Dean whispered sliding one of his hands onto his already swollen cock desperate to release. "Must be so terrible not being to get off," Dean added pressing his thumb on the tip smearing pre-cum down his member and slowly jerking Cas off.

  
Cas shuddered at the feeling. "P-please..." He whined at the feeling of his finger, his legs shaking now.

  
Dean smirked removing the cock ring before pulling out his fingers and flipping Cas onto his back than leaning down and beginning to deep throat Castiel's member.

Cas moaned and squirmed. "Ohhaag!" He yelled in pleasure.

 

Dean continued sucking off Cas until he blew his load into Dean's throat. He swallowed all of it then pulled away and looked at Cas before flipping him back over into doggy style position.

Cas was panting heavily and coughing. "Agh...shit.." He was completely out of energy.

 

Dean grabbing the lube and covering his member with a thick coat of lube. He then sat up a bit getting on his knees and rubbing his member against Castiel's ass.

 

Cas closed his eyes and lifted his legs a bit more. "O-ohhn.." He was ready for Dean to shove it inside of him, and he was ready to cum himself. "D-Dean, let me cum..."

 

"I haven't even gotten off once yet, so how about no," Dean smirked grabbing the cock ring once more and sliding it onto Castiel's member preventing him to release. Dean then slowly pushed himself inside of Cas, then waited a bit letting him adjust to his 9in member.

Cas threw his head back. "AGH!" He yelled, tightening around his cock. "Ahhhn~" He hesitantly looked at him. "That's...not f-fair..."

"Not fair? I haven't gotten off once yet Cas." Dean grunted before raising his hand and slapping Castiel's ass hard, leaving a hand mark. _(inside joke intended)_

 

 

"Ngh!" Cas jerked and hissed in pain. "I'm sorry D-Dean.." He stuttered out, feeling himself start to submit.

 

Dean grinned enjoying seeing Cas so... Submissive. Dean slapped his again before slowly starting to thrust into his tight ass. "Yeah, you're my bitch Cas." Dean purred before slapping his ass a few more times.

 

He was blushing and drooling as he thrusted into him. "Ooooh~" he moaned and arched his back. "Y-yeah... I'm sorry for cheating on you... I'm sorry.." the slaps made his body jerk in pain.

 

"Good." Dean groaned before placing his hands on Castiel's waist and thrusting faster into him. "You're my bitch." Dean chuckled before bending over and nibbling on his ear.

 

Cas panted faster. "AGH!" He yelled, lifting his hips for him. The lewd sounds echoed in the room. Cas tried to pull his hands away from the cuffs.

 

Dean smirked grabbing the chain of the handcuffs and pulling his hands behind his back. "Who's your master?" Dean cooed before thrusting himself faster and deeper into him, hitting his prostate.

 

He was yelling and moaning now, calling Deans name. "Ah! AGH!" Cum leaked from his cock and he yelled out, "You are! Y-you are, Dean!"

 

"Do you want to cum Cas?" Dean hissed pounding his prostate. Dean slid his hand on Castiel's cock jerking him off, giving him a pleasure overload, yet still preventing him to cum with the cock ring.

 

Cas nodded. "P-please, Dean!" He begged, feeling tears form in his eyes when Dean stroked his cock. "It's t-too much..!" He gasped, shifting around as much as he could, not wanting him to touch his cock anymore.

 

Dean smirked removing the cock ring then thrusting faster into him before blowing his load inside of Castiel's tight ass. "Mmm, Cas.." Dean grunted before pulling and jerking himself off blowing the rest of his load onto Castiel's ass and back.

 

Cas groaned as he came, lifting his ass further into the air. "AGH!" When he was done he fell onto the bed, exhausted.

 

Dean finally stopped and stood up and pulled blankets over Cas then he got into bed next to him laying on his back. He then pulled Cas onto his chest and removed the handcuffs before kissing his head.

 

Cas was panting heavily. "I have to go..." He squirmed before sitting up. "That person I cheated on you with- I'll have to break up with him..."

 

Dean sat up instantly and started getting dressed. "I'm coming with you because this bitch isn't getting off easy," Dean growled before sliding on a flannel shirt and his signature jacket. He slipped on boxers jeans socks and shoes and waited for Castiel to get dressed.

 

He started to slowly get dressed. "He's..." Cas trailed off as he struggled to button his shirt. "He's not a nice person..'

 

Dean walked over and buttoned up his shirt for him then helped him with his tie then trench coat. "Does he hit you, Cas? Because I did notice some bruising around your waist and chest.." Dean replied worriedly.

 

"Yes...sometimes..." Cas muttered once his trench coat on. He was speaking in his unfeeling voice again.

 

Dean rested his hands on Castiel's waist. "Please tell me. It's not good holding shit like this in." Dean added before pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek.

 

Cas leaned against him. "He just...hits me sometimes. And fucks me whenever he wants."

 

Dean pulled away and gently locked lips with Cas kissing sweetly, then pulled him back into a hug.

 

Cas kissed him before hugging him tightly.  
  
A few hours later they got to his house. He went inside to see his boyfriend in the living room. "Listen...I think we need to break up..."


	2. Choke - I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗTHis CHApTeR iS ReAlLy FUCK UP GuyS!!ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ LIke holy fuckᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
> Castiel confronts his soon to be ex and shit goes bad quick ENJOy ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, here's a late update. don't worry it just get's worse. so like yeah. Enjoy this.. by the way  
> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗTRIGGER WARNINGSᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
> \- Gore  
> \- Extreme Rape  
> \- Genital Mutilations  
> \- Domestic Violence  
> \- Over Kill  
> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ fuck your feelingsᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

_A few hours later they got to his house. He went inside to see his boyfriend in the living room. "Listen...I think we need to break up..."_

  _Previously_

**_Song that inspired me to update this:[Choke - I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvJjmWTg7Qo)_ **

Lucas sat up from the couch and cocking his head over to Castiel. His _bitch._ "Were you hanging out with that Winchester again?" Lucas snapped furiously, throwing the remote then snatching a hand full of Castiel's trench coat before hurling him against the wall.  
  
Cas grunted at being slammed against the wall. He whimpered. "N- not again... I-I just ran into him at the train..."  
  
Lucas pulled away before slapping him across the face. "I can smell _that_  faggot on you. Guess I'll just have to fuck you, till your unconscious again.." Lucas sneered before grabbing his knife and cutting off Castiel's pants, trench coat, and shirt. Leaving him in his boxers before driving his body into the kitchen table.  
  
His eyes widened at this. He remembered how long it lasted last time... His body hit against the table and the table shifted from the weight. "N-no, please- I'm sorry." Cas was going to get up and run from him. But this thought was soon shattered, his caught glimpse of Lucas's eyes, evil painted in them.  
  
"Sorry isn't going to do shit, you filthy whore." Lucas mocked walking over to him and undoing his belt, unzipping his pants. "I'm going in dry and if you cum without permission I'll shove my cock in your eye socket and fuck your brains out," Lucas added before laughing and shoving him against the table. Castiel was still wearing his boxers but not for long. In a swift movement, Lucas removed them then without a second thought buried his cock deep inside. Thrusting instantly rough into his ass. A small stream of bleed trickled down Castiel's thigh.  
  
Castiel's eyes widened in fear. "Y-you can't do this..." He pleaded as his underwear was pulled off, exposing his ass. Then he screamed and held onto the table, closing his eyes tightly as tears rolled down his face. He felt the blood run down his leg. "Stop...p-please..." His nails dug into the table.  
  
Lucas grunted before smacking him across the face and pulling out. "Y'know... I wasn't going to do this. But just for cheating, I'm fucking you in the ass with one of our kitchen knives."  Lucas strolled over then back with the sharpest knife. Cas's pupils shrank at the sight.. Lucas grasped the handle tightly, first made a few cuts on his ass then forcefully plunged the knife deep into his ass.  
  
Cas was rubbing his eyes after the hit. "W-what?" He didn't think he would be serious. "You're not... I'm serious, d-don't..." Tears flowing down his cheeks. _No.._ His eyes shot open and his whole body froze when he felt the cuts. The pain was too much, Cas screamed at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his face, his wings came out to protect him.  
  
Lucas pulled the knife out ready to shove it into him again when the door flew open barely hanging on its hinges.  Sam followed as Dean rushed through it grabbing Lucas and slamming him into a wall and grabbing the knife and stabbing him in the thigh. Then he rushed over to Cas wrapping a blanket around his tender broken body. "Sam take him into the car... I'll be out in a minute."  
  
Sam ran into the house with him. He nodded at Dean and wrapped his arms around Cas to help him stand up and go to the car.

Lucas was yelling in pain and clutching his leg. "What the hell?! Get the fuck out!"  
  
Dean pulled the knife out and shoved the guy on the kitchen table and removed his pants then boxers. "I'd thought some sick fuck like you should get a taste of his own medicine," Dean smirked before shoving the knife inside his ass repeatedly before pulling it out and shoving him into the floor and cutting off his fingers, one by one they fell to the floor.  
  
Lucas was screaming at the stabbing in his ass. His body jerked against the table before he was shoved onto the floor and his body went numb from the pain. He rolled onto his back and started to scream louder, blood pouring from his ass now.  
  
Dean stopped cutting off his fingers and pulling away sitting down beside him. "Give me one good reason why I should call you an ambulance," Dean asked Lucas before pulling out some gauze and wrapping his bleeding hand. He couldn't let him die just **yet**.  
  
"AGH! NNHGG!" He was squirming and shaking in pain as blood ran down his arm. "There isn't one!" He yelled, shaking his head.  
  
"Well give one." Dean hissed. "my shitty brother already called one, so you better give me a good reason not to killing you now. Maybe some forgiveness later on in your pathetic life for what you did to him. Because when I'm done the ambulance is going to have almost nothing left of you to repair."  
  
Lucas _wanted_ to die. "There isn't a-any.." He stuttered, starting to slur now. "I fucked Cas so hard he was bleeding all over the place...choked him until he passed out.."  
  
Dean stood up as he heard the sirens in the distance, walked into the kitchen and grabbed the clever. "If you live this. I'll make sure you won't live the next time we meet." Dean smiled, his eyes flickering to black before chopping off his dick then throwing the clever into the wall and leaving the house. Dean got into the back seat with Cas. "Drive Sam." Dean looked over at Cas, even though he was in such a broken state, his wings... They are beautiful. "Cas... Come here.." Dean whispered pointing to his lap and asking him if he wanted to lay on it.  
  
All that could be heard was the sound of screams and noises no human should make as Dean left. Cas was covering his ears in the car, and they started to drive away from the house. He looked at Dean and scooted over, laying his head down in his lap.  
  
Dean pulled another blanket out from the back seat and wrapped it around him. "It's going to be alright now. No one will ever hurt you again." Dean added kissing his head. Dean looked down at his body, there was no more anal bleeding, and some of the cuts were gone. He probably healed himself with the remainder of his energy. "You're safe now," Dean added kissing his head again. The temptation to touch his wings was there. But Dean didn't know if that would make him feel better or uncomfortable.  
  
Sam continued to drive in silence, there was a very low tune playing on the radio, it was calming. Sam had already all their stuff from the previous hotel and was driving to a much nicer more luxurious Hotel. Hopefully, this would lighten the mood a bit for Cas and Dean.  
  
Cas looked up at him before closing his eyes when he was kissed. He smiled a bit from the kisses and started to fall asleep against Dean, tired from everything that happened today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys for like, updating this a year later..? Has it really been that long? Well, here it is. Fucked up and enjoyable!


End file.
